


Written In

by EldritchEvoker



Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchEvoker/pseuds/EldritchEvoker
Summary: The Book of Fables is supposed to be concrete, never changing and un-appendable. But somehow, someone managed to add something to it even through all the magic preventing it.Paths on some chapters are decided by reader interaction!  Current Decision Timeout: CHAPTER IN PROGRESS!





	1. Its not the sky this time

"Bigby! I have a report from a Fable you might want to hear!" Tortoise shuffled up to his desk in the form of a not too elderly but warm looking gentleman in tweed. 

"If this is Little again I'm sending the kid to The Farm, just so I don't have to deal with him anymore." Bigby growled, already reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cigarettes. He really didn't want to deal with Chicken Little right now, he was always calling in with some shit he'd seen after him and his friends meet in whatever park they stumbled into to smoke pot.

"It is, but this seems more serious then usual... He has seen a someone last night, they were walking down the street on the way back to his apartment with a knife in their chest. If this is a Fable then this could be trouble for someone!"

"That's if he's telling the truth... I guess I'll go to make sure, if he lied though, I'm bringing him in." Bigby groaned, pulling himself out of his chair. "His damn friends too, they're the ones getting him riled up." Bigby was grabbing his coat as a familiar voice called out.

"Bigby!" Snow rushed to him "We have a problem, I don't know but Ichabod wants to see us now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OPTIONS BASED ON COMMENT!!  
> If noone votes by the due date is reached, fate will be decided by coin flip or D20 roll. 
> 
> OPTIONS  
> A) Go investigate the claim.  
> B) Go hear from Ichabod.


	2. Strange Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new case begins and new mysteries are to be solved.

Crane’s office was a tornado of flying papers and enchanted books with Bufkin swooped and swirled around as Ichabod Crane shouted orders and paced around, flipping through books as Snow dodged a floating book. 

“Whats going on? Why all this chaos?” Snow asked, approaching with caution as the books zipping to Ichabod seemed to have no mind as to who was in their way. 

“It's an absolute travesty is what it is!” He replied, pointing at the Book of Fables on his desk. “Someone has tampered with the Book, I found it open on my desk this morning, new pages are in it and I want to know who is responsible!” 

“That’s impossible, the Book of Fables is absolute. It can't be changed, It’s supposed to be a catalog of everyone’s stories, how can it possibly be added to?” Snow’s heels clicked as she hurried over to the huge open book, stopping in her tracks when she saw what was in it. “Bigby… look..” the man who had been watching until now joined her and saw what she was so surprised about; the book was open to somewhat blank pages, and as Snow flipped through it, more of them but none of them had any legible images or text as if the content was seeping through from the other side like a pen on thin paper.

“Can you make out anything at all?” He asked Crane, turning the book to himself to examine all the pages closely, none of them were legible even to his keen sight. 

“No, nothing. I’ve been pouring over every volume I can about Fables living here that might possess the ability to do this, yet nothing!” The man plopped down on a velvet upholstered throne, looking more haggard than he’d ever seen. “Bigby, I want you to go to Greenleaf. Bring them here, they might know something of the magic causing this or what even can do this.” The Wolf looked to Snow who nodded to him.

“Go on Bigby. I’m going to keep looking here for an answer.” Snow sighed, sitting at the desk and picking up a book of residential logs to sift through.

“Ok, I’ll go and be back as fast as I can.” Bigby buttoned his brown coat and hurried out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After finishing the game twice I'm starting to read the comics. This is all AU and I'm taking some creative liberties to create an interesting story.
> 
> If you have some suggestions or something you'd like to see more of feel free to say, I'm chill about it. Except for some light Bigby/Snow there isn't really going to be much shipping in this. I don't want to cloud storytelling with diverts to romance.
> 
> Not all chapters are going to have choices, but ones that do are major.


End file.
